cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Tauron
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "Liberty, Equality, Solidarity" |- | align=center colspan=2 | Anthem: "Daydream Believer" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | |- |'Official Name' || The Grand and United States of the Republic of New Tauron |- |'Capital' || Concord Dawn |- |'Formation Date' || December 08, 2007 |- |'Official Language' || English |- |'Government' • President | Republican Sovereignty Genghis |- |'Trading Sphere' || Orange |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || The Grand Lodge of Freemasons |- |'Area' || 820 mi dia. |- |'Population' || 69,057 |- |'Technology' || 900.14 |- |'Infrastructure' || 5399.99 |- |'Rank' || #5,768 of 30,701 Nations (18.8%) |- |'Tax Rate' || 28% |- |'Currency' || United States Dollar ($) |- |'National Animal' || Chihuahua |- |'National Resources' || |- |'Connected Resources' || |- |'Bonus Resources' || |} WORK IN PROGRESS Nation Information New Tauron is a well developed, and mature nation located in the central Queensland area of the former Commonwealth of Australia. New Tauron is a Republican Sovereignty led by Genghis who is generally asleep around midday and doesn't like to answer the phone until he has screened the call. Currently the republic is a member of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. The nation's main exports are Fish and Silver; the main imports are aluminum, cattle, iron, lumber, marble, pigs, spices, sugar, wheat, and water. The citizens are primarily of mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Most claim to be either Jedi or Pastafarian on the national census but the lack of Lightsabers and Flying Spaghetti Monsters indicate otherwise. New Tauron's technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at how well they can play Halo online or use their iPhone wherever and whenever they like. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs and will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. New Tauron is currently against nuclear technology but that is only because they don't have the capability. Plans are on the way within New Tauron to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Unfortunately, this is well behind schedule due to the contractors being stoned most of the time. New Tauron allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to break the occasional kneecap or make the trouble maker 'disappear', if you know what I mean. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to spend a few years in a military holding yard while they are processed. New Tauron believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government, as long as it positive. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to line its own pockets first. New Tauron will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. They do that through a middle man. Game Play History of New Tauron New Tauron was founded on December 08, 2007 by Genghis. The capital city was named Concord Dawn. The nation is a republican sovereignty, with Genghis as Ruler who sees and hears all. On the same day as the nations founding, Genghis aligned New Tauron with The Grand Lodge of Freemasons alliance. Befriended early on by raasaa of Nueva Vida, Genghis nutured his fledgling alliance from a single member to well over 100. Treatied to NpO via the Penguin Lodge MDP, Genghis had to make the hard decision to maintain or sever ties during the Pacifican-Polaris dispute. Important Districts The nation of New Tauron consists of vast amounts of forest, large hills and mountains. Place Stuff about this place. Another Place More stuff about this place. Yet Another Place Heaps of information about it. Tootleburg Tootleburg is one of the most developed parts of the nation and as such it has become the major city in New Tauron for conducting trade and other diplomatic receptions. One of the more prominent buildings in the district is the Grand Library which works twenty-four hours a day in keeping connections and trades with the alliance open and running smoothly. More about this district can be seen in its own separate page. Culture New Taurons tend to have a siesta when thier leader does and usually like to watch sitcoms before bed. They can often be seen in shopping malls spending copious amounts of cash on expensive audio visual equipment and gaming consols. New Tauron's national drink is Rum and Dry Ginger Ale and is often poured on their breakfast cereal. The citizens of New Tauron love the national animal, the Chihuahua and at times the combined yapping sets off car alarms or triggers the evacuation of entire communities. John Eales and David Campese are considered deity's among the sport loving community but 'Idol' contestants are booed in the street and Big Brother contestants are set upon with German Shepards. Sport If you don't play Rugby or Cricket you will be very bored indeed. Poker and Ten Pin Bowling are also popular pastimes. New Tauron always wins in cricket and rugby matches against Sussudio, although has suffered some recent defeats agaisnt them due to a bad head cold going around. = Geography = The republic is a small nation located on the Eastern Seaboard of the former Commonwealth of Australia. The terrain of New Tauron ranges is mostly flat sea-level lands that would be expected of a bomb site and several lakes containing 3-eyed fish. New Tauron's climate is mostly hot and humid which makes Genghis' jock itch all the more unbearable. = Government & Politics = New Tauron is a Republic, a Sovereign state and a great holiday destination. The current President/Ruler/Monarch/All round good guy is Genghis. Diplomacy New Tauron is loyal to The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. It has strong diplomatic ties to Republic of Sussudio, PerArdua, Kanata in particular as they owe New Tauron cab fare from last week. New Tauron Policies & Opinions New Tauron requires all citizens, male and female, to register with the Defence Force at the the age of eighteen. All recruits are required to undertake military training and service for a 12 month period. Upon completion they can continue on in the military on a voluntary basis. The education system of New Tauron is made up of both private and public educational sources. Public schools follow more closely to their state's department of education, while private schools can have more customized policies. In all public schools, both, evolution and creationism, are taught along side each other, and the children are left to make their decision. Usually that decision is that Genghis brought them into this world and he will most definitely take them out. Gun ownership in New Tauron is fully legal although in order to own a gun, the citizen must have an up to date license and more than 3 teeth. Some weapons, mostly automatics and some semi-automatics, are not allowed for ownership by citizens for safety reasons. These weapons are available to crazed gunmen and cult leaders however. Alcohol cannot be purchased until the age of eighteen. It can be consumed at any age, just not purchased unless you are 18. Medical marijuana is legalized, though it is strictly regulated and only medical patients who absolutely need it will get it. Illegal immigration has a zero-tolerance policy in New Tauron. Aliens must be taken to the leader and promptly probed in all orifices....oh, not that sort of illigal aliens....my bad. = Demographics = Languages English is the official and required language in New Tauron. About 95% of the nation's population always speaks English, and the remaining 5% speaks a different language, but only in their home or after a few beers. That language is commonly refered to as Bull$h!t. Religions Over 82% of New Tauron's population follows the way of the Jedi. The remaining percentage is made up with 11% Sith, 8% Klingon, 5% Cobol, 3% Bill Gates, and 1% Couldn't give a stuff. That's right, it equals 110%. That's because we are that good. National Holidays A great number of National Holidays take place within the nation of New Tauron. *April 22nd: Earth Day *May 21st: Genghis Day *December 8th: Foundation Day *December 21st: Christmas Day Great Wonders The Great Monument of Swindon The first wonder to ever be constructed within the nation of New Tauron was The Great Monument of Morrigan. The memorial was dedicated to Lady Morrigan of the ODN due to her strong will and upstanding membership, even when she faced a painful death within her family. Dedicated on December 10th, 2007 the monument stands in a popular park of the Gemeinsame Tiefländer district. Lady Morrigan is depicted at the top, and two birds surround her, the one at the bottom of the monument symbolizes a hope for peace in her family, while the other symbolizes the soul of her loved one which is now free from pain and suffering. Wars None Category:NationsCategory:New Tauron = External Links = New Tauron National Factbook Category:NationsCategory:Nations of AustraliaCategory:New TauronCategory:English-speaking nationsCategory:Member of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons